Alexis
'''Caroline Alexis Lambert "Alexis", labeled The Independent Deejay, is one of Lulu's OC's.' Biography Growing up, Alexis was a very shy girl who always helped her mother and father in Egypt. At that time, she was very interested in music, but all she had was a tiny radio. When she turned 13, her family, and her friend, Dex's, family moved to New Jersey, where her father and mother got better jobs. There, she listened to music all the time. She was also introduced to the indie style, which she learned to love. After a time, she learned about remixing and deejaying, and she wanted to be a part of it. Alexis joined Total Drama because she lost a bet to her brother, and if she lost she had to sign up. 10 Words to Describe Alexis #Fun #Chilled #Caring #Cool #Nice #Sweet #Egyptian #Tuneful #Virtuoso #Kind Online Profile '''What’s your best quality?' My ability to mix music. Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food, animals) *All kinds! *Grey-Green *Pitch Perfect *French Fries! Yummy! *Owls Describe your craziest dream. I had to run through a maze or else I'd die. It was craaazy. Best memory from childhood? When I moved here and made new friends. Most embarrassing moment at school? When I was walking my dog and slipped on dog crap and fell on my butt! *covers face* It sucked! Describe the first job you ever had. I worked in a music shop, it was really cool. I actually still work there. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Hopefully becoming a professional deejay or maybe being a music producer. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Um, that's confidential, sorry! *blushes* It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Tell Kev-- I mean... the guy I like how I really feel and then throw a party for my family and friends! Relationships Character Concepts Before Alexis was turned into an indie, she was just a normal girl who was pretty sporty. Her hair was worn down, just like it is now, but her bangs were much, much shorter. Her torso was also longer before and she wore sporty shorts. Alexis also was nicer than she is now. Even though she is still friends with everyone, she is a tad bit more sarcastic. In her second design, Alexis looked much more retro. Her hair was a dark red, and her bangs were longer. She wore a polkadot tanktop and shorts. She was also nicer and more caring than she is now. Her torso was smaller, and her hips were larger before as well. Since then, Alexis has changed a lot. She now wears a beanie on her head and a blue sweater on that says "DJ" in yellow letters. She wears gray tights and brown boots with her clothes. Her hair is a much brighter red now. She is a bit less indie now and more hipster. As stated before, she is not as nice as she was before, but she's just more sarcastic and has a crude humour. Audition Tape Alexis is sitting in her room with her pet bunny and hamsters talking about herself and why she wants to be on the show. 'Alexis: '''Yo, I'm Alexis! I'm the local deejay around here and people say I'm loads of fun. I'm a hard worker and really loyal. I love to party, cause you know, life's so short, so you gotta live it up! Your show could use someone like me to give it some action. I love to dance too, and I'm pretty good at it! I also wanna get away from the small town. My brother has been driving me crazy! I even lost a bet to him, so I had to sign up, but it looked pretty cool so I wasn't upset. I promise, if you pick me for your show, then it'll be so much fun, and they'll be begging to ask you how you picked me! So yeah, pick me! Trivia *Alexis is a deejay and a radio host. *She works at Jammin' 102.8 FM. **Her talk show is called After School with Ale. On her talk show she has up and coming artists and as well as old favorites. Also, she plays new hits of the year. *She has ADHD. **This means that she can't in one place for a long time. *Her personality and looks are based on two character. **Her look is based on Terra from ''Radio Rebel. **Her personality is based on Becca from Pitch Perfect. Gallery Alexis 2013.png|Alexis's Final Design. Alexis Camp TV.png|Alexis's Original Design. Category:Characters Alexis